


Love at First Bark

by Caramell0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Steve goes out for take out, and comes home with a puppy.





	Love at First Bark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was: Explain to me how you leave the house to get takeout but come back with puppy

“Ugh, I’m starving and my brain hurts.  What do you say about getting us some food Steve? Pleassse?” You asked pouting your lips, making big puppy dog eyes, and clasping you hands together in prayer form.

“Yeah, I could use a break; this mythology final is going to kill me.  Whatcha want?” He asked closing his book and placing it on the table.

“Whatever.  As long as I can eat it I don’t care,” you smiled.

“Ok, I’ll be back soon.  Keep studying when I’m gone so you can teach me everything.”  He chuckled and stood, giving you a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door.

* * *

Steve should have been back an hour ago with food, where was he?  You were starving and your brain hurt from studying.  You closed the book you had sitting on your lap, tossed it on the table and rubbed your head trying to stop the impending headache from forming.   You closed your eyes and dropped your head back, resting it on the back of the couch as your stomach rumbled.

“Shhh,” you mumbled, willing your stomach to be quiet.  “I’m gonna eat the couch if he doesn’t get here soon.”

As the words left your mouth and you heard the keys jingling outside.  You jumped from your seat with a big smile on your face and opened the door. Steve was standing there with a large brown bag and the smell of Chinese food wafted through the air.  You started salivating immediately and reached out to take the bag from him when you stopped.  You placed your hands on your hips and furrowed your eyebrows.

“Steve, why are you holding a puppy?”

“He’s our new puppy,” he smiled sheepishly and pushed past you, placing the food on the table and the puppy on the floor.  “I named him Dodger.” 

Dodger walked towards you and started sniffing your pant legs.  Once he got bored he moved into the living room and started sniffing around the room.

“ ** _Explain to me how you leave the house to get takeout but come back with puppy_**?” you asked closing the door behind him.

“Well, see,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was walking to Grand China because I know how much you like it.  You know that park on the way?”  You nodded your head slightly and motioned for him to continue with your hand. “Well they were having an adoption fair today so I walked over to get a better look.  All the puppies looked so sad and I didn’t want them to go back to the pound.  Everyone deserves a home.” He smiled and pointed to Dodger.  “See, he looks so happy here.”

“Steve, your R.A. is never gonna let you keep the dog.  Plus, do you have any idea how much work they are?”  You looked over at Dodger who was looking at you and tilting his head back and forth.

“We only have a few weeks until school is over and then we’ll be moving.  I figured you could keep him here at your place until then? Pleeeese?” He asked mimicking your plead from earlier.  “I mean, look at that face?  Isn’t he just the cutest thing?”

You looked back at Dodger and when your eyes met his he let out a small happy sounding bark.  You walked towards him and picked him up from the floor and sat down on the couch with him in your lap.  He wagged his tail and jumped so his front paws were on your chest.  You started rubbing his head, and the sides of his body.  Dodger let out another happy bark before starting to lick your face.

“Eww, doggy kisses,” you laughed trying to push him away from your face.  Steve came over and pulled the dog into his lap to rub his tummy.

“We already have a place we are moving into, and I checked, they allow dogs,” he smiled as Dodger started licking his hand.

“When did you have time to check?” You asked astonished.

“When I picked him up, I made a call.  We just have to hide him until after finals and then we are golden.”

“I’m a sucker for cute faces and he has the cutest one ever.  I can’t imagine him being with anyone but us.  Yes, we can keep him,” you smiled as you pulled Dodger back to snuggle with him. 

“It’s a good thing I have a cute face then, otherwise you might not have kept me.”  Steve pulled you in for a kiss as your stomach rumbled.

You both laughed as you got up to get some food.


End file.
